Thibaut Courtois
| cityofbirth = Bree | countryofbirth = Belgium | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Real Madrid | clubnumber = 13 | youthyears = 1997–1999 1999–2009 | youthclubs = Bilzen V.V. Genk | years = 2009–2011 2011–2018 2011–2014 2018– | clubs = Genk Chelsea Real Madrid | caps(goals) = 41 (0) 126 (0) 111 (0) 43 (0) | nationalyears = 2009–2010 2011– | nationalteam = Belgium U18 Belgium | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) 79 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Thibaut Nicolas Marc Courtois (born 11 May 1992) is a Belgian professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Spanish club Real Madrid and the Belgium national team. Courtois graduated through the youth system of Genk, and aged 18, he played a key role in the team's Belgian Pro League victory. In July 2011 he joined Chelsea for a reported £8 million, and was immediately loaned to Atlético Madrid. In three seasons there, he won the Europa League in 2012, the Copa del Rey in 2013 and the La Liga title in 2014. He also won the Ricardo Zamora Trophy for best goalkeeper in La Liga, for his performances in his two latter seasons. Courtois returned to Chelsea in July 2014, and in his first season he helped them win the League Cup and the Premier League title. Two years later, he won the Premier League Golden Glove as Chelsea again won the league. Later, Real Madrid signed him for £35 million, becoming La Liga's most expensive goalkeeper, surpassing the record set by Jan Oblak. Courtois made his senior international debut in October 2011, becoming the youngest goalkeeper to represent Belgium. He has since earned over 70 caps and appeared at the 2014 FIFA World Cup, UEFA Euro 2016 and the 2018 FIFA World Cup where he was awarded the Golden Glove as best goalkeeper of the tournament as the Belgians came third. Honours Clubs ;Genk *Belgian Pro League (1): 2010–11 *Belgian Cup (1): 2008–09 ;Atlético Madrid *La Liga (1): 2013–14 *Copa del Rey (1): 2012–13 *UEFA Europa League (1): 2011–12 *UEFA Super Cup (1): 2012 *UEFA Champions League Runner-up: 2013–14 Chelsea *Premier League: 2014–15, 2016–17 *FA Cup: 2017–18; runner-up: 2016–17 *Football League Cup: 2014–15 Real Madrid *Supercopa de España: 2019–20 *FIFA Club World Cup: 2018 Belgium *FIFA World Cup third place: 2018 Individual * Belgian Professional Goalkeeper of the Year: 2011 * Belgian Bronze Shoe: 2011 * La Liga Zamora Trophy: 2013, 2014 * La Liga Goalkeeper of the Year - LFP Awards: 2013 * Best Belgian Player Abroad: 2013, 2014 * ESM Team of the Year: 2013–14 * UEFA Champions League Team of the Season: 2013–14 * FIFA FIFPro World XI 2nd team: 2014, 2018 * London Football Awards Goalkeeper of the Year: 2015 * Belgian Sportsman of the year: 2014 * Premier League Golden Glove: 2016–17 * FIFA World Cup Golden Glove: 2018 * FIFA World Cup Dream Team: 2018 * FIFA World Cup Fantasy McDonald’s Overall XI: 2018 * The Best FIFA Goalkeeper: 2018 * IFFHS World's Best Goalkeeper: 2018; runner-up 2014 * IFFHS Men's World Team: 2018 External links *Real Madrid official profile * *Thibaut Courtois profile at Transfermarkt Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Belgian players Category:Belgium youth international players Category:Belgium international players Category:K.R.C. Genk players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Atlético Madrid players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Belgian First Division A players Category:La Liga players Category:Premier League players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players